Carthak
by another angle
Summary: Emperor Mage; obsession, posession, love and loyalty. Which will triumph? Daine must choose between her happiness and the destrusction of Tortall.
1. raiders

Daine sighed in relief as she and Kadder made their way down the path which, he had assured her, led the way to a large forest replica. 

Ozorne, he informed her, recently had built it to house rare animals which had not thrived well in captivity. 

Not that she could blame them. 

She rubbed her face tiredly; _any forest with real trees and real animals would be a nice change from the sun and sand of Carthak. _

Anything to remind her of home.

 Her mind wandered back to the mess they had just left, to the Graveyard Hag and her interferences. 

_Gods_.

 They just cant let be, always having to stick their nose in where it isn't wanted. 

She scowled; couldn't they see more was at stake here than their pride? They made a mistake when they chose Carthaks' Emperor, _fine_, but why did they have to pick now when the peace of the realms depended on Tortall having a treaty signed to fix their mistake? 

And involving her in it all; she was supposed to be behaving herself! It was difficult to behave with gods showing up and dumping powers on her right and left. 

She glanced at the Prince to realize he was staring at her with amusement. "What?" she demanded; embarrassed.

 He smiled "Watching your face is almost as good as hearing you speak. I've never seen anyone pull such faces while thinking." 

 She blushed "Numair often tells me the same thing." she admitted. "I s'pose living here you can't really afford to show what's on your mind", she remarked, looking at him thoughtfully. She shuddered at the thought of being constantly on guard in your own home. She'd only been here a few days and already it was grating on her nerves.

He smiled sourly, "You noticed."

They continued along their path until it opened up to reveal a slope leading down to a running river with magnificent forest surrounding it. Daine halted in her tracks and breathed in the beauty of it. The dusk light filtered in through the cracks in the branches and she heard the songs of birds as they hopped from tree to tree. 

She sighed and her eyes glowed in wonder. 

"This is _beautiful; _if I didn't know better I would swear it was a forest from back home." 

The prince chuckled dryly, "It ought to be for how much the mages who created it charged my Uncle. But when it comes to his animals, no expense is spared." 

"I'd noticed" the girl replied, her tone equally dry. 

They followed the rivers path as it led them through glorious oaks and willows which Daine couldn't help rubbing her hands on and breathing in their fresh, familiar scent. 

They eventually found themselves climbing up a rocky slope which flattened off to form a sort of jagged plate.

Daine went to the edge and glanced down. A ways down the rocky crevasse, the river flowed to form a pond, of sorts. A closer look showed her swans gliding over the pond and she called out a greeting. Startled, they flapped their wings and honked, staring at her.

Knowing their vanity through previous dealings Daine exclaimed in admiration of their fine feathers and necks. They warmed to her immediately.

 _Come down and look at us more closely if you wish, one of them offered eagerly._

 Daine covered a smile with her hand, _Thankyou, I think I will_.

 The girl sat down and slid out to get a footing on the steep, rocky slope, wishing she had changed from the twilight blue gown she had worn to supper. 

She heard a yelp behind her and twisted her torso around to see the prince rush towards her. He seized her around waist.

 "What on earth do you think you're doing?" he cried angrily "Trying to get yourself killed!" 

"No" she answered in annoyance, "I am going to see the swans" 

He stared at her. "See the…… why do you have to climb down a _cliff_ to see swans?" 

"Do you see another way of getting down?" She glared at him. "Let me go please, you stay here so you don't break your royal neck; _that would definitely affect the peace-treaty." _

She squirmed out of his grasp and carefully made her way down. Once at the bottom she shed her dainty slippers and tucked her delicately embroidered dress above her knee to save it being spoiled. She sat at the waters edge; her legs emerged in the water as the swans one by one moved towards her so they could glide up right between and around her legs to gently nibble her face and hair. 

She wasn't aware of the prince who watched her in awe; until then he didn't think he had ever known what natural beauty meant. But her, this girl, she had no need of face paint or jewellery to brighten her. She had it in her eyes and in her sensitivity. The setting sun spun her wild tangle of curls into blazing halo and lighted on her cream skin and slender figure. He sighed. He wished Daine could stay; when she was around he changed into someone he liked. Someone more real, without airs and graces. And she seemed to like him for his real self- not as a Prince.

 He was so captivated with the scene before him that he didn't notice as raiders came up behind him signalling each other to remain silent. 

**************

Numair looked at the faces of the people seated around him on the great table.

 He sighed.

 They practically mirrored each other; mulish, angry and restless. 

Peace-talks were _not_ going well. 

His suspicions to him seemed all but confirmed; Ozorne was simply not interested in peace. His expectation that Kalasyin would wed the Prince Kaddar was, well….. _unreasonable_ to say the least. 

So if it wasn't peace Ozorne was after, the mage mused studying his one-time friend under long lashes, what was it he _did want? _

He had an idea, which was why he had made the necessary preparations. It was a very good simulacra. Good enough to fool Ozorne if it came to that. He hoped it wouldn't. 

Where was Daine, he wondered suddenly. Ah yes, with the prince. His face darkened, he did not like the amount of time Daine was in that boys care. He knew she could fend for herself, but she was in a strange country, a _dangerous country, and she was very young. Despite her independence he also knew she was extremely vulnerable. _

If Kaddar knew what was good for him he would not take advantage and _interfere _with her while she was here. He was roused from his reverie by the mention of his students' name.

 His brows snapped together as Ozorne continued. "Her presence pleases us greatly; We had not imagined her healing would be so affective. Our birds' recovery is quite amazing. We wish her to remain with Us, here in Our Empire, if of course she is so inclined. She would be given her own estates, slaves, whatever she requires." 

Ozornes tone was warm, innocent. Numair felt himself stiffen with anger, _Daine__, here? **Slaves**? _

He was about to vent his anger when Duke Gareth the older noticed, and shot him a warning glance. "Your Imperial Majesty, Tortall greatly values their Wildmage and would hate to see her leave the Kingdom of Tortall, but she is her own person and will do as she pleases. I cannot speak for her." Duke Gareth finished speaking and bowed his head respectively. 

"We understand this, of course. If she _did choose to remain here however, We could perhaps rethink Our stance on the purchase of silks regarding Tortall. Also of her Highness Princess Kalasins' marriage to Our heir, that could be reviewed."_

A murmur spread throughout the delegates. Numair had to clench his jaw to stop him saying something rash which he would later regret. How _dare_ Ozorne use his magelet as a…… a bargaining tool! This was getting out of control. Ozorne was truly insane. Numair stared at him in open outrage and for a moment he was sure Ozorne met his gaze smugly, as he had when they were young and Ozorne had bested him at something. Numair let a breath out slowly to calm himself. 

So this was what it had come to. A competition, as it had always been between them. He would die before he let harm come to Daine and this was one thing that Ozorne could never comprehend. Loyalty, love, these things meant nothing to Ozorne. He would have to watch Daine very carefully from now on; she must have no time spent alone with this madman. Preferably no time at all but he knew that would be difficult with social customs and if they were not to cause offence. He knew Ozorne could be charming, manipulative, and he shuddered to think of his young friend in the hands of someone as scrupless as Ozorne. 

He wouldn't be happy until they were on a boat out of this god-forsaken city. Ozorne was looking at him again. He didn't like his expression. The Imperial Emperor raised a hand for silence, "We wish to see how Veralidaine is faring in Our beautiful city while she is not thought to be being watched. It would be greatly helpful while discussing her future residence." Ozorne performed a complex inscription in the air over the great table and, sweat forming on his upper lip and brow; he whispered a word only Numair recognised. Before Numair could react to cancel the scrying spell (the thought of everyone seated at this table_ spying on his student while she was unaware sickened him) a scene appeared over the table where Ozorne had performed the spell. _

It was of Daine struggling against two raiders who held her captive; one behind her to pin her arms to her sides, one in front to taunt her while she screamed insults, her face screwed in anger. The raider stopped his taunts as something Daine had goaded him with hit home. He reached his hand out, slowly, menacingly, and traced a line from her cheek, down her face, her throat and let his fingers rest where flesh met fabric, just beneath her collar-bone. "A bitch like you who knows such vile language is no lady, and is not worthy of such a fine garment. I will have to remove it from you." Daine paled slightly, and then spat in his face. "Eat my loincloth!"     

Abruptly she took a deep breath and ceased to struggle; her eyes lost focus. The raiders crowed their victory. They were cut off by hundreds of birds, who swooped them, pecking and clawing until the raiders, swearing and shouting, ran for their lives. Daine called her birds off and thanked them softly. Her head lifted suddenly; she was staring at something. Moving silently, she scooped a rock from the ground and advanced on a figure the persons watching couldn't make out. Then they came into view. Kaddar, Prince Kaddar, was being held against a wall and beaten by a third raider who had begun to edge him to the cliff overhanging the water. Daine moved behind the raider and in one strong movement belted him with her rock on the back of his head. He fell, unconscious, to the ground. Kaddar, beaten almost to fainting, now was left unsupported. He swayed a moment, and then fell from the cliff into the water below. Daine grabbed too late and ended up with handfuls of air. She peered over the edge and saw the prince floating beneath the surface. If she wanted to stop him drowning, she would have to act soon. 

**************************

Daine made a decision and shed her heavy, elegant gown to prevent from being weighed down and was left in her shift. 

She heard a soft noise behind her, the raider she had hit was coming around. No time for that now, she took a deep breath and dived in. 

The coldness and speed with which she hit the water surface bit into her but she ignored the pain and scanned around for Kaddar. 

There! She spotted his richly decorated clothes and kicking her legs _reached_......... She had him. Her fingers twined in his tunic, she kicked to the surface. 

Gasping for breath she coughed and spluttered up the water she had inhaled and rolled the prince onto his back, her arms around his torso to keep him from slipping back underneath the surface. He wasn't breathing. 

She struggled to shore, and reaching it, she rolled the prince onto his side, applying pressure to his back as she had often seen the riders do to those who had not yet learned the thing called an "undertow" which dragged you out to sea if you were not careful.

 He gasped and vomited up the liquid which had been clogging his lungs though he remained unconscious. 

Daine thought hard, no doubt the raiders would be back soon with reinforcements, but how to get out of here? She couldn't carry the prince, not all the way back to the palace. She nibbled her thumbnail. 

A horse whinnied nearby. _I may be of service,_ it offered. Daine studied the creature carefully, an enormous black stallion, prob'ly never been ridden in his life. _Have you? _She asked him silently. He shook his mane N_ever, what man could hope to ride me? Still, I will allow it from you, and your friend if you must._

Daine considered; if he went wild she wouldn't be able to physically contain him. But what choice did she really have?  _Thankyou, you are very kind. Could you come a bit closer please? He's very heavy._

Agreeably the horse trotted closer and even bent his front legs so Daine could more easily pile Kaddar onto his back. That done she hopped up herself. The stallion fidgeted restlessly but calmed under her soothing hand and words. 

_Take us that way if you please._ She heard a raider trumpet closer than she would have liked and paled. _Quickly_ she urged her mount. He snorted and broke into a gallop. Daine clutched the prince to keep him fall falling off with one hand and the stallions' mane with the other to keep herself falling off. The speed was incredible. 

Suddenly Daine felt a dizzy nausea grip her. _What the..?_ She thought as she fought down a mouthful of bile. She felt a sharp pain in her upper thigh and stared at the long, ill-coloured green gash there. When on Earth did I get that? Then she remembered, just when she had dived off the cliff after the prince she had felt a pain there, but had not registered anything else about it. The third raider! He must have cut her with something, she thought he was unconscious!

 It must have had some type of poison on it, whatever he used, to be hurting her like this. Her dizziness turned black around the edges of her vision and she swayed……. and fell. 

The stallion, not realizing she had left her position on his back, raced on with the prince to the castle. Daine opened her eyes and vomited. The nausea didn't stop but threatened to engulf her once again. She dug her fingernails into her palm, _no, she thought fiercely. She heard the raiders trumpet sound once again, not so close this time, but it did nothing to make her feel secure. She blearily gazed around trying to recognize different objects and saw a tree. A _hollow_ tree. _

Hide.

 She needed to hide and she could hide in there. Good. She crawled weakly to the opening in the trunk, dragging her body one agonizing inch after the other. She tucked herself into the mouldy, dank-smelling inside of the trunk and when she was satisfied she was hidden from view she allowed herself to rest. 

The blackness swallowed her up. __

*************************************** 

As soon as Numair had seen what was taking place he did not stick around for the ending. Jumping to his feet he gestured to the apparition of Daine and said frantically "_Where is that forest_?"

 Alanna stood and walked over to him, putting a soothing hand on his arm, though she herself glowed with anger. "Numair, clam down. Daine can take care of herself. We'll all go and sort these bullies out as soon as we get sorted. Its foolish to go alone, you don't know what weapons they have and I've heard it's common for this kind to keep a mage or two handy." 

 Numair stared at her angrily and addressed all present that were from Carthak "Tell me now, the directions to that forest. If she gets harmed whilst I stand here talking to you someone will pay."  His voice was deadly soft.

A Carthki clerk stepped forward and piped up "It's a good twenty minute run, Master Numair, but if you keep going east it can't be missed." Numair nodded his thanks and ran out the door. As he passed Ozorne he glanced at his face to try and decipher his reaction to what was taking place. The Emperors expression was a carefully schooled blank. 

And how long have there been raiders hanging about the Emperors forests? What raiders would _dare_? Numair thought furiously; this all just felt _wrong. Numairs feet pumped rhythmically on the dry, hard ground. A staged show, but to what result? What could Ozorne gain from that little performance? _

He covered the distance remarkably quickly with his enormous strides and soon entered the shady undergrowth of the forest. He paused, taking in his surroundings. He then followed the same trampled path Daine and Kaddar had walked earlier. Before he had reached the pond where Daine had been in the spell he slowed and stopped dead.

 He thought he had heard a noise; a soft moan. He tensed himself for an attack. It didn't come.

 The creature that made the noise was obviously in no condition to fight him, but was it alone? He would have to take the chance; if it was necessary, he could handle the raiders alone, but he would prefer not to. He needed all his energy to find Daine. He heard a soft rustle as something shifted in the trees. 

It was eerily quiet, the animals were silent. Silent so he could better hear Daine? He sighed, he wouldn't be surprised. His students' gifts reached beyond even his wildest expectations. Now she had been given a gift he had thought that only the Gods were granted. And only a very few Gods at that. He worried for her. Her magic was taking her in dangerous directions, especially now that she was here. Even without the knowledge of this particular power in her Ozorne seemed intent on caging her. He didn't even want to imagine what lengths the power-hungry maniac would go to, to control her if he found out.

 He crouched to the forest floor and listened intently. "Hello?" he whispered softly, "Daine is that you?" He heard an answering whimper and something moved again. The sound of dry leaves crunching together. _Uh-ha! He spotted a tree whose trunk had rotted out to form a hollow. A perfect place of concealment. _

He edged forward, careful not to make any sudden noises to startle her. He eased himself partially into the dank-smelling opening and saw his magelet. 

Her face was glistening with perspiration and her skin had an unhealthy, chalky texture. Her breath came in short, laboured little gasps. Her damp shift as her only covering he could see the shivers that shook her body in small tremors. 

He was shocked at her appearance. What on earth could they have done to her to cause her to fall so ill in such a short amount of time? 

He _burned_ with anger, he could feel heat rise up underneath his skin and he tingled with the power of it. Daines' eyes opened partially, they were unfocused and fluid. She moaned weakly again and murmured incoherently. Numair was snapped back to reality and the situation. "Good girl", he murmured softly, "come on now, that's my magelet."

 He eased his arms underneath her and, cradling her, lifted her out into the open. She lolled in his arms, appearing to have no strength to even lift her head. He laid her flat on her back against the forest floor and examined her more closely, looking for wounds which could have inflicted this sickness. 

There. A gash on her right leg, above the knee. It was oozing a green fluid and, bent forward to examine the wound, he pulled back in horror. "_Gourd?" he whispered feverishly. He fumbled at his carry belt and produced a small, light blue vile. Uncorking it, he held Daines leg still with one large hand and sprinkled the liquid in the vile over the wound. _

Gourd was a poison used on rabid animals, to put them painlessly to sleep. On humans it had the same outcome if not immediately counteracted, but in a far more painful, prolonged way. He had used Thyme to slow, hopefully stop the poison, but she needed medical attention and she needed it _now_.

 Daine had cried out at the touch of Thyme on her wound; he had expected this, it was an extremely painful counteractive agent, literally burning the Gourd from her body. But he had no painless alternative and soothed her cries, talking gently as he had so often seen her do to animals in pain. _He had been one of them; she had nursed him back to health as a hawk. _

He performed a speaking spell and as soon as he was aware of Alanna at the other end he spoke "Alanna get here _now. We need you, some _creature_ cut her and used gourd on the weapon." Alanna heard the panic and fury in his tone and kept it short, "I'm coming." "_Quickly_", Numair whispered roughly. He cut the spell._

He wasn't sticking around to wait for her to reach him. He scooped Daine up carefully, not bumping her injury. He wrapped her in her cloak to stop her catching fever on top of it all and began a jog to meet Alanna. He could scarcely breathe for fear, but he didn't want to think about it.

_What if_…….? 

He cut himself off angrily. That was no use right now; he had to concentrate on getting Daine to a healer. What _beast_ would have used Gourd on his student? When he found out he would make that person regret ever being born.

_Finally,_ Alanna came into his view and he called to her his voice cracking in urgency. She wasn't alone. Clerks carrying a stretcher appeared behind her and Numair laid Daine down gently on it. Despite his cloak she was still shaking. Alanna quickly assessed the girls' condition there. "I have put Thyme on the wound to slow the poison", Numair said hurriedly, his words running together. "I see", Alanna murmured, feeling the girls' forehead, "quick thinking." "Take her to the palace", she ordered the clerks, "to the medical room, I can't treat her out here." The clerks moved hastily, both of them were friends of Daines, with Alanna and Numair following. 

***************************************************************************************

Hurt, she _hurt_ all over, it burned, where was her Ma to make it all stop? She would drink twenty of her evil messes just so long as this pain went away. 

A hand smoothed her curls, comforting, familiar. "Ma?" she asked weakly. "What happened?"

 A warm male voice- definitely _not_ her Ma's- replied, "You were poisoned sweet, but you're getting better and you're going to be fine." 

She scowled feebly. "_This_ is getting better? I would have hated to see me while I was really sick then." 

Numair- she realized it was- chuckled, "I'm glad to see you've kept you're sense of humour, my little Magelet. Only imagine the fear I would be feeling right now if that had disappeared."

She opened her eyes and squinted up at him. His face blurred, twisted and then came slightly into focus. 

"Why do I hurt so? Poisoned you said. What poison?" __

She heard him sigh. "One of the raiders stabbed you with a poison called Gourd. Have you heard of it?" 

She shook her head, feeling nausea eat on her nerves as she did so. 

"We can discuss it fully when you are feeling much, _much, better. However, I am on strict instructions to ensure you drink down every last drop of this tea, try to be cooperative please."_

 Daine grumbled but was compliant enough as he gently helped her into a sitting position. Supporting her back and arms he held the cup to her lips as she sipped. "Goddess, that's _vile,_" she whispered.

 Numair smiled wickedly at her, "Indeed. I have had the pleasure of Alannas' messes once or twice over the years and it's a great thing for my student to finally share in the unhappy experience." 

Daine snorted. "So kind. 

I do feel a little better I s'pose", she admitted grudgingly. "Where _is_ Alanna?"  

He carefully eased her back down on the bed. "She's asleep. She has been caring for you almost without rest the past few days."

 "Past few _days_?" Daine looked at him in shock, "How long have I been sick?"

 Her teacher tucked her blankets up around her and smoothed the covers. "Nearly a week. You gave us all quite a fright, Magelet. I don't want you to_ ever_ do anything like that again."  

She frowned at him, "It's not like I asked those filthy raiders to attack me 'n Kaddar." She suddenly remembered Kaddar galloping off on the stallions back. "Hey, where is 

Kaddar? Did he make it back to the palace?"

 Numair sighed, "I know you don't ask for trouble, Daine but you do seem to have a knack for finding it, and for giving me heart-attacks," he smiled at her but his eyes were shadowed, "The Prince made it safely back to the castle, thanks to you and," He scowled "is anxious to see you." 

Daine yawned. "Go to sleep," 

Numair told her softly, "you're still no way near fully recovered. You have to _rest."_

 "Yessir," Daine mumbled, eyes closing. Numair looked at her a moment. "You have no idea how worried I was Magelet, I'm so glad you're finally getting well," he whispered as the girl drifted off to sleep. 

She groped for his hand and tucked hers into it, smiling softly in slumber.    

************************************************

With the knowledge that Daine was asleep and on the mend Numair felt an enormous weight lift from him. 

Now they could hurry up and _leave this place.  _

He wandered down the corridor with the vague idea of telling Alanna that Daine was past her delirium. 

The very day they were known to be in the forest Carthaki soldiers had rounded up all the raiders; there were fifteen in total. 

While Numair would dearly have liked to teach a few of them a lesson of his own, he had to allow them to be prosecuted to Carthaki custom. 

Ozorne, to all appearances, had been overjoyed with Daine and her rescue of his heir. He had supplied everything he could think of to ensure her speedy recovery, though 

Alanna was the only healer permitted to work on her. 

After Daine had saved the Prince Kaddar the Peace-talks had changed their tone. Things were leaning in their favour. 

All Numair wanted was to get himself and his student away from here as soon as possible.  

He recalled their conversation of a few days ago and smiled crookedly. He had been sitting watch next to Daine while Alanna went to her rooms to eat and rest. Glancing down at her he realized she was awake. He had reached down to cup her cheek and ask how she was. 

Though still delirious, she had recognised him for himself and had suddenly asked, "Do you like Varice more than me?"

 He was surprised, to say the least, and oddly touched by her question. "Varice? Daine, you're my student and one of my dearest friends. You know how much you mean to me. What makes you ask such a thing?"

She gazed up at him, still paler than he would have liked, but out of real danger. Her voice was scratchy with sleep and weakness. "I wanted to ask you before, but I was afraid you would laugh at me." Her voice held the dreamy quality of someone feverish.

 He carefully tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "You know you can always talk to me about anything. I wouldn't laugh if it was important."

 "You're not going to get married are you?" Her gaze drifted from him to the ceiling. "That would be fair awful." 

He had to hide a grin behind his hand. "Magelet, I very much doubt Varice Kingsford and Me will get married. We are much too… contrasting. Since coming back I've realized how different we are." He sighed. 

She looked at him again, her gaze slightly unfocused, "Don't you love her?" 

Numair studied his student. Lowered his tone he said quietly, "No I don't think I do love her. I like her, she's a good woman, but we just don't connect."

Daine frowned, "When I bed a man I hope I love him." 

Numair blushed and looked at her, startled. He couldn't remember ever having a conversation with his student about this particular matter. She was growing up though; soon she would be a young woman. It was to be expected she would start thinking along this line. The idea of her having lovers, maybe even getting married, within the next few years was a painful one. It bothered him more than he would like to admit, even to himself. Its not that he wished to see her alone all her life; he didn't. He just wanted to remain a main presence in her life, as she was in his.

And he would not allow her to be… _toyed with. He knew he embarrassed her occasionally when he made this known to the young men she consorted with, but she was young, and lovely. Despite her power she also had a vulnerability that some would not hesitate to take advantage of. She thought him over-protective, he knew, but he had her best interests at heart. _

Realizing he had not responded, feeling slightly ashamed of his reputation, he told her, "When both people want it to happen, even if they're not in love, it's not a bad thing." 

Daine sighed. "I know. Men back in Snowsdale who Ma didn't love still bedded her. And boys back home always tell me that. Maybe I'm just odd."

Numair squeezed her hand and said sternly, "You are not odd for wanting to wait until you're in love. If anyone tells you different, point them out to me and I'll set them straight. You're still so young Daine; don't let anybody rush you into something you don't want to do."

She was already asleep. 

He frowned now, thinking. He didn't know his relationships with women bothered her, or she was even aware of them at all. She had certainly given him food for thought.  

********************************************************************

Finding Alanna asleep, Numair decided to go back and check on Daine once more. Entering the room, he stopped dead and caught his breath in surprise and anger. 

Ozorne was leaning over his sleeping student, a gilded hand outstretched to touch her cheek. At Numairs entrance, the richly decorated figure did not start in surprise; he merely removed his hand from Daine and turned to face Numair, gold braids clacking, and a look of annoyance on his painted face. "Couldn't bear to be away from her for a moment Draper?" He asked mockingly, his tone not so loud as to disturb Daine. "I understand naturally. You miss her from your bed, and she is very lovely in sleep." 

Numairs fists clenched so hard he felt his nails cut into his palm. He glanced at Daine to make sure Ozorne had not harmed her at all; she slept on peacefully. 

"Get out," he told Ozorne in a low voice. He had to fight to keep his tone even. "Get out before I do something rash."

Ozornes amber eyes glinted with anger and amusement, "Of course, we wouldn't want the great black-robe mage to be _rash_ now, would we? I was merely checking Our patients' recovery. Her bravery has earned much of Our personal attention." He sat gracefully on the seat next to Daines bed. His eyes moved over the curves of her figure under the thin sheet, "Strong, isn't she?" he murmured softly. 

Numair drew a deep breath. His face was a thundercloud. Lightning danced behind his eyes. His hands remained clenched; he had no wish to fight Ozorne in the same room as Daine. In battles where magic got involved, innocent bystanders were sometimes injured. Sometimes intentionally, sometimes not. 

"Ozorne, don't think I will let the peace-treaties act as an excuse for you to harm my student, _in any way._ She requires none of your personal attention, _none, and if I hear of you so much as __talking to her outside of my sight, and I will know if you do, peace-treaties or no, I will hurt you. Your interference with her will act as a breach on the peace records and the Empires will all unite to destroy you." His voice was soft, deadly and a man less brave, or less mad, than Ozorne would have fled at the sound of it. _

And from the expression on his face. 

Ozorne stood slowly, his handsome face twisted with anger. "You _dare _threaten me in my own castle, you street slug?" He stopped himself suddenly, and smiled. 

"Well it was fun, Draper, unfortunately I must be off." He made his way to the door, slowing as he passed Numair and said quietly, "Now you may perform the act you no doubt came here to do. She may not even have to wake for it. Not that I can blame you, as I have said she is _lovely_."

 Before Numair could think his hand had unclenched and lashed out at the Emperor. Ozorne reacted, a second too late and the shielding spell came after Numairs hand had connected with Ozornes cheekbone. The force of the blow knocked Ozorne against the doorframe and he stood there, stunned, a hand clutched to his cheek.

 His face was a very dangerous shade and his eyes snapped unspeakable shame and fury. "You'll live to regret that Arram," he spoke quietly and left.

Numair stood still a moment, rubbing his hand which smarted sorely. Anger still burned throughout his body but he was beginning to regret his actions. All Ozorne needed was another reason to take revenge out on him. And it seemed Ozorne would not stop at using people he loved to act out that revenge. He took a deep, calming breath and caught a trace of the overpowering scent Ozorne carried with him. He shuddered and went to shut the door. 

He sat on the seat Ozorne had just left and looked at Daine. "It seems I can't leave you alone for a minute here my dear," he told her sleeping form. Her hair had fallen across her face but he made no move to smooth it back. He still hurt from Ozornes crude interpretations of his relationship with Daine. Despite the fact he had never, once, made an advance on his student and he never would take advantage of her like that, he felt a burning shame at Ozornes words. He frowned fiercely; he would not allow Ozorne to corrupt their relationship with. 

The Emperors words were poison; he would simply have to disregard them, as hard as it was to shut out that haughty, smooth tone. 

The door flung open and he looked up apprehensively. 

Alanna burst in, "Numair, I just saw His Imperial Highness out in the corridor. What in the name of the great gods happened?"

Numair sighed blackly; it was going to be a long day.

***************************************************

Daine glanced self-consciously around the brightly lit room.

 Everywhere people in rich, expensive outfits sipped wine and made polite conversation. She made a face.

That was one of the good things about being sick; she hadn't had to go to any of these fine parties. Until now. After ten days of lying in bed with Numair and Alanna feeding her evil-tasting messes, they had decided she was well enough to go out again. She sighed, after laying around with nothing to do for so long she had hoped even _this _might be a welcome change. 

She was wrong. The story of her and Prince Kaddar had travelled around the palace and it seemed she couldn't escape the looks and whispers of all these counts and countesses, dukes and duchesses.  Her head was spinning after five minutes. 

Numair came up behind her to rest a gentle hand on her back. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked her quietly. "You look a bit overwhelmed."  

She smiled shakily at him. "I feel fine." Not quite the truth but she was not downing another nasty-tasting mixture if it could be avoided. "Do I have to be here?" She asked him, large eyes pleading, "I could just go to my rooms to read, or outside. I won't wander I promise. Its just they all _stare_ so." 

He sighed regretfully and squeezed her shoulder. "I know and I'm sorry. I'm happier with you here where I can keep an eye on you." 

She scowled at him, "You could trust me not to get into trouble, you know." 

He held her gaze with his own and at the expression in his eyes she felt all annoyance vanish. "I know I can magelet. Its not you I don't trust." 

She was about to ask him what he meant when Duke Gareth the younger and Alanna joined them. 

 Daine smiled at Alanna and then timidly at Gareth. She had met him several times and spent some time in his company, but she wasn't sure she liked him, or he her. 

Almost as if he could read her thoughts he spoke to her, "It's good to see you on your feet again. Nice work with the prince. You know, since we've got here its you that's given us our main leg-up whilst bargaining with these Carthakis."  Daine stared at him, blushing red, speechless. 

He didn't appear to notice and wandered off to speak to his father.

Alanna slipped an arm around Daines shoulders, "It's true you know. One of the smartest things Jons' ever done was to add you to the list of delegates."

Daine, still blushing, smiled shyly at her friend whispered, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, thank yourself." The Lioness gave her a last squeeze and walked off to join Gareth after discussing something with Numair. 

Daine turned to ask Numair when she could leave when she saw his face darken. Surprised, she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong when Kaddar appeared by her side. 

She shot her teacher a wry glance as the prince spoke, "_Daine_, finally I have a chance to talk to you. They wouldn't let me see you while you were recovering. I hope your feeling in good health?"  

She gave him a small smile, "Much better than I was thank-you, Your Highness. And yourself? Are you recovered? " 

"Yes, of course. It was just a few bumps really." Daine raised her eyebrows in disbelief. 

"Daine," he leaned towards her and lowered his voice; "I don't know how to thank you for what you did. I would be dead right now if it were not for you."

She waved his thanks away but he caught onto her hand. "I'm serious. Name your reward. If I can manage you will have it." He caught her eyes, his were earnest. 

She sighed, why did all these royals think all she wanted was a reward? Didn't they see sometimes the action itself was reward enough? 

"Kaddar, I don't want anything. Anybody in my place would have done the same." 

He straightened, his red silks rustling. She noted he wore no eye-make-up today and studied closely the difference it made to his face. He looked nicer. 

"Nonsense, very few people would have done what you did." 

Daine sighed- she could see it would be no good arguing with him- and looked around to see where Numair had got to. 

He was pretending to study one of the light globes which had sparked her interest their first night here. Any fool could see he was eavesdropping on their conversation. 

Realizing her attention was on him he blushed slightly and walked back over to her and the prince. "Heated crystal" he mumbled as he reached them, "clever." 

She gave him a light punch and he looked sheepishly at her. 

Kaddar sighed, "Well at least promise me you'll consider my offer then?" 

Daine looked at him in vexation, "I'll do no such thing, if you please your highness. I have no interest what-so-ever in a reward!"

Kaddar scowled at her, then smiled and reached out to tweak her nose. "You're a funny little thing," he informed her.

She poked her tongue out at him and he laughed. 

Numairs warm voice reached her ears, "Whats going on now?"

She turned to see what he was looking at. 

The Emperor had appeared on the floor; he was dressed brilliantly in green and gold though it hurt Daines eyes to look at him too long. He raised his hand, though the room 

was already silent, and began "Doubtless many of you have heard the tale which has now gripped Our Kingdom."

 _Oh no_, Daine thought silently.

"A most extraordinary young woman has shown remarkable bravery and strength of character"

Daine squeezed her eyes shut in apprehension. 

"We wish to honour her excellence tonight. Lady Veralidaine? If you would be so kind as to come here?"

Daine, bright red with embarrassment, reluctantly walked upto the Emperor and spreading her flame red gown skirts, curtsied elegantly to the source of her embarrassment. 

"You blush, my dear, "he murmured to her softly, "I'm very sorry to have caused embarrassment. You should be proud of what you did."  

He produced a necklace from thin air. "I had this made for you to try and suit you taste. I would have offered you a larger reward, but I did not think you would accept." 

"Oh your Imperial Majesty, honest, I don't need a reward. Its not why I-" He cut her off, "Which is why you must have one all the more," he said firmly. 

"Turn please, so I can put it on to see how it fits." Daine reluctantly obeyed.

 The Emperor softly swept her cascade of curls up to clasp the jewellery around her throat. His fingers lingered on the back of her neck and she felt her skin prickle at his 

touch. His hands were cool. 

"There!" He exclaimed. Daine tucked her chin to her chest to try and see. A smile tugged the Emperors lips as he clicked his fingers. A slave rushed forward and held a mirror up so she could see her reflection. 

It was a beautiful necklace. It was almost like embroidery, woven with silver and gold. It was quite large, coming partway up her throat and finishing just an inch or two before her gown neckline, on her collarbone. If she looked closely she could see birds woven into the pattern. 

She fingered it uncertainly. She didn't want gifts from this man. 

"What's the matter?" The Emperor reached out a hand to perfect the settlement of the piece on her neck, his fingers touching flesh here and there. 

She shivered. "Does it not please you?" The Emperor asked, frowning. "Another could be made, one to your liking." 

"No," Daine protested, "this is beautiful, and....... thankyou, it's just, you didn't have to that's all."

"Ah," he smiled sweetly at her, "It is because I didn't have to that I wanted to."

As Daine smiled hesitantly she felt a figure move beside her. Numair. He put a protective arm around her shoulder. 

She leaned slightly on him in relief and Ozorne looked at the two of them. 

His eyes shone with an emotion she couldn't interpret and he said softly, "Ah, your devoted Master." 

Daine could sense Numair was about to speak and she stepped on his foot; hard. 

He glared at her but, thankfully, kept his mouth shut as Ozorne dismissed them. He steered her to a couch and pressed her into it. 

She didn't need any encouragement; her legs felt as wobbly as overcooked noodles. 

He sat next to her, "Are you alright?" he said softly. She nodded and he frowned and cupped her cheek to study her face. 

"You don't _look alright. What did he say to you?" Daine shook her head, even if she could remember it all it wasn't of any interest. _

"Numair," she whispered, gripping his hand, "you have to be careful here. Promise me you won't go upsetting Emperor Ozorne, he already has enough reasons to hate you 

now, without you going to add to them."

 Numair smiled crookedly, hadn't he himself thought the same thing a few days ago?  He caught the look of worry on Daines face and squeezed her hand in comfort. 

"I'm the last person here who wants to see The Emperor upset. I know something about his temper. You needn't worry about me." 

She scowled at him, "Well _someone around here has to seeing as you never do!" _

He laughed. "I don't know what would become of me if you weren't around my dear," he said, tweaking a curl. 

She smiled at him, "I do. And it's not pretty." 

This got another laugh and she grinned, feeling better. His laugh always had that affect on her; deep-throated and rich, it was fun and comforting at the same time. 

Daines awareness was brought back to the hanging finery at her throat. It was surprisingly light, for all its grandness, but she felt uncomfortable in it. She would have taken it off then and there if she hadn't thought it would cause offence.

 Numair must have seen her squirm uncomfortably because he said, "I think we've put in enough of an appearance, don't you? I'll take you back to your rooms now, if you've had enough." 

Daine jumped up eagerly and followed him out. 

When they reached her rooms she bid him a goodnight and went into her bedchamber, leaning against the door with a grateful sigh. She removed the necklace and flung it across the room. With that gone she slid out of her delicate gown, hanging it up, and too tired to change into her bedclothes jumped into bed in her shift. 

She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.    


	2. delusion

Daine woke to the sound of soft knocking. She opened her eyes and gazed blearily around. It was still dark; much too early to be due anywhere. 

She lay still; perhaps she had imagined it. About to drift off once again, she heard the quiet, yet unmistakeable sound of someone tapping on her door.

She groaned into the pillow, and then raised her protesting body from her soft bed to answer. She shivered with the sudden cold and grabbed a shawl to wrap around her bare shoulders.

Daine weaved her way around Kitten who was sprawled out on the richly tapestried rug; the dragonet had eaten something or other which had _not agreed with her and had been staying put in Daines rooms with a terrible belly-ache and Zek for company. Daine smiled to see the two of them curled together._

Upon hearing her feet padding across to answer their taps, the knocker had remained silent, waiting.

Reaching the thick oak door Daine asked softly, "Who is it?" 

The reply met her ears, "It's Numair." 

Daine unlocked the door and stepped back as the dark figure of her teacher entered. 

He looked… funny.

Daine frowned at him; it had suddenly occurred to her something bad may have happened to have him showing up at her room at night.

He had done this sort of thing before. If they had to skip out in the night Numair would often leave her un-awares until the last minute to make all look as if it were normal to others. 

"Is anything wrong?" She asked worriedly, searching his shadowy face, "has something happened?"

"No", he answered, clearing his throat.

 The girl frowned, why did he sound so strange? 

"I just had to talk to you," he continued, studying her face.

She glared up at him in annoyance; "It couldn't have waited until morning?" she spoke pointedly. 

"No." He stepped into the room and again Daine felt another surge of… wrongness about him. 

Dismissing it she walked back to the bad and sat, legs curled beneath her to keep off the cold. Lighting a candle for both of them to see by, she placed it on her bedside shelf. 

"Well you've woken me, you may as well say what you came to," she told him crossly. She knew she was being rude but couldn't stop the words. She was tired and still wasn't feeling her usual self. 

He closed the door then followed her slowly to the bad and sat, looking at her. She yawned and looked back, meeting his gaze squarely. 

His eyes shifted, but they weren't his eyes. They held nothing of his personality. "Have you been drinking?" she asked him, unsettled by his unusualness. "You seem different." 

He glanced at her, startled. "No," he answered quickly, "I'm sorry if I seem strange. I've been thinking"

"About what?" Daine asked, eyes on him. 

Ignoring her question, he leaned slightly against the bedpost and studied her room with interest while absently stroked her blue silken bed sheets with a large hand.

 "Do you like it here?" he asked abruptly. 

Daine shivered and wrapped her shawl tighter about her body. Considering his question she wrinkled her small nose. "I like parts of Carthak I s'pose, the learning they have here is wondrous, but…," she hesitated and looked down, "no. No I don't like it. I don't like the slaves and I don't like the bowing and scraping and I don't like the secrets. I hate when I have to hide what I truly think behind some… mask." 

She looked up at him, "Do you understand?" 

He had gone very still. He smoothed a hand over his elegant red tunic and seemed to be thinking. 

"You could learn to like it," he said softly, almost to himself.

"Numair!" Daine was out of patience, either he would tell her what he seemed to think was so important it couldn't wait for a reasonable hour, else she was going straight back to sleep, "would you please tell me what is going on?" 

He snapped out of his reverie with a slight jerk of the head. His eyes trailed down and she followed his gaze. Her bare legs were goose-pimpled from the cold night air and her teacher reached out to lay his large palm against her cool skin. "You're cold," he murmured, gently moving his thumb against her flesh. 

"Of course I'm cold," she grumbled, "its _late. Or early," she added thoughtfully. _

When he didn't remove his hand she looked up at him questioningly. Catching her look he smiled, his eyes holding an emotion unknown to her though she was held by the intensity of it. 

"Numair." Her voice was soft now, pleading, "Won't you tell me what's wrong?" 

She felt almost near tears though she had no idea why. "_Please?" she added unsteadily. _

His hand crept higher up to her trace the scar left by the raider. She winced at the contact; it was still tender. 

He didn't appear to notice her discomfort and used his other hand to grip her shoulder and force her towards him. 

Feeling desperate by her teachers' strangeness she allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace.

Confused, she buried her head in his neck hoping when she pulled back he would be normal again. She breathed in Numairs scent to try and comfort herself with its familiarity. 

Daine froze.

She took another breath. 

She knew it that scent. But it didn't belong to her teacher. 

A rich scent, the scent of a wealthy man who ate and drank luxuriously. Traces of cinnamon. 

Daine jerked out of Emperor Ozornes grasp and stared at him wildly. "Wha-What?" her strangled words were cut off as he grabbed her once more-violently. 

Stripping the light shawl she had used for protection from the cold he exposed her in her shift. Daine, her mind cold with shock, offered him little resistance as she lay under the pressure of his hands.

Numairs hands. But not, _not_, Numair. 

Still dazed with sickness and sleep she was not reacting with the swiftness and clarity she would have normally. Overcome, she watched him with detachment as he traced her lips with his long fingers. She twisted her face sideways to escape his touch and his fingernails scraped her cheek, drawing blood. 

The sudden pain drove shock from her mind and she wrenched her body from his grasp with a sudden burst of strength and ran to the door, pausing only to hurriedly scoop Kit and Zek. She scurried into the corridor without once glancing back. Zek looked up at her sleepily, _whats__ happening? _

Not now, she answered him harshly. 

Kitten hadn't stirred. "Drugged?" the girl wondered, appalled. She examined the dragonet carefully as she continued to move, afraid to stop. 

Had this whole thing been _planned?_

Daine shuddered with horror. 

She slowed, where was she? She recognised a hanging print of a unicorn and stopped to get her bearings.

Where could she go? She clutched Kitten to her chest for the comfort of her warmth as Zek climbed supportively on her shoulder. 

_The Storkman?_, he suggested, peering worriedly in her face. _He is always helpful. _

Daine buried her head in Kittens soft flank.

 Numair? But… Coming to her senses she nodded decisively. You're right, she told Zek. Numair. 

She stared down the corridor to her left, her bare feet slapping the marble flooring and causing a slight echo in the deserted space about her. 

Daine glanced around nervously and felt the blood trickle from her cut down her rounded cheek. She wiped at it savagely and shivered with cold and fright. 

Stopping at Numairs door she hesitated a split second- it was hard to get the memory of him forcing himself on her out of her mind- then knocked. 

No answer.

She knocked again, harder, and thinking she heard a noise behind her, whispered frantically, "Numair it's me please, _please let me in." _

There was a bang as the large Mage tumbled out of bed then the door was quickly jerked open and Numair, the _real Numair, stood there in his nightshirt, frowning sleepily out at her. "Daine? Is something the matter?" _

She pushed past him and stood shivering. "Shut the door," she begged, and put the unconscious kitten on his disrupted bed.  

He did so. Flicking his fingers black, sparkling magic spilled forth to cover the entire room to shield them from sound and sight. 

Finished he stood and looked at her grimly. "You're bleeding." He reached out to blot her cut but she started away from him and wrapped both arms around herself in protection. 

Seeing how little she wore he picked his cloak up from a chair where it had been flung and offered it to her, his face unreadable. She hesitated; then accepted it. 

"Sit down," he told her gently and did so himself. After a moment she followed suit and sat on his bed, away from the chair where he himself sat. 

He studied her gravely and after a moment of silence asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" 

She quivered. No, no she didn't. How could she? How could she even begin to try and describe what had happened? It was… 

She took a deep breath and tried to get herself under control. He had to be told. 

Sensing her inner struggle, Numair had remained silent trying not to conceive his own explanations as to her appearance. His rage simmered beneath his skin, he would not succumb to it until he was sure he had cause. 

Daine started, trying to sound as if she were over her fright and shock, "I… I heard a knock at my door and the person said they were you. So I opened it and it _looked _like you so I let them in. First you… _they_ I mean, said they wanted to talk to me about something or other but when we sat down to talk- he-uh." 

Daine broke off, red and bright-eyed with emotion. She didn't want to look at Numair; she didn't want to see his reaction to her news, or her stupidity. She heard him release a quick breath. Afraid he would interrupt her and she wouldn't have the courage to go on, she forced herself to continue. "I sort of knew something was wrong, I thought you might have been drunk and that's why you were acting strange, but then y… he started to… touch me and I realized who it was and I ran away." She swallowed hard. "It was Emperor Ozorne. I _smelled_ him see when he hugged me. He smells a fair bit, it's hard to ignore."

 She tried to give a weak smile, and failed. She glanced up at him and quaked at his expression.

His eyes squeezed shut and his lips pressed together so hard they were white Numair forced himself under control. Upon hearing the very news he had feared his reaction was sudden and violent but he got himself in check and opened his eyes to study his student. 

Daine drew breath at the fury she saw snapping in his eyes.   

She looked shaken, rightly so, but did not appear to have any other injuries beside her cheek. 

"Numair, I'm sorry," she choked out, "I should have known it wasn't you from the start, I didn't…" A tear finally escaped and trickled down her face to merge with her bloody cut. 

Numair stood and walking over to Daine, grasped her hands and knelt before her. Forcing her to meet his eyes he said intently, "Daine, Ozorne is an accomplished, experienced Mage whose very trade involves tricking and intimidating. Many people older and more aware of his… gifts have been fooled by him; you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for magelet. Nothing at all. Alright?" Daine nodded, and trembling whispered, "Thank-you Numair,"

 "Don't thank me," the Mage said roughly, running an aggravated hand through his black mane. 

"I wasn't there and I should have been. Graveyard Hag I _knew he was planning something and I should have been preparing you for something like this." _

Daine shook her head in incredulity. "You can't watch over me every second Numair. I usually can handle things myself, this time though I was just confused and I was still feeling sick and-" she stopped- this was too much like making excuses for her taste. She just felt _tired. And sad. Against her resolve she sniffed and lowered her head. _

Numair squeezed her hands gently and when she didn't flinch or pull away he embraced her, arms enveloping her trembling body and she leaned her head on his chest. Feeling his heart pound angrily she would have felt sorry for this Emperor any other day. Not today. Now she was mad. 

Numair pulled away and squeezed her hands one last time before taking a seat beside her- not too close- on the bed. "Well, one thing's for certain; you and me magelet are not staying here one second longer." 

Daine looked at him in shock, "But, what of the Peace-talks? And the treaty- we need the treaty signed! Numair we can't just leave here knowing we might be causing a war." 

Zek chattered angrily in agreement, War is fighting and noise, he scolded Daine, I do not wish to see more war. 

Me neither, she told him. He calmed at her words and allowed himself to be gently stroked, nuzzling into her hair. 

She shuddered at the thought of going home and having everyone know peace-talks failed due to _her_. Countless humans and animals would die during war; she would _not be responsible for starting one. _

Numair, guessing her thoughts, said firmly, "Daine, listen to me, this is important. If our sudden departure causes problems with the treaty, it is Ozornes entire fault. He _attacked _you using a magical aid to delude you into believing him someone you knew and trusted. Our leaving is the very least course of action I am happy to take; while here I can't do anything that will not jeopardise our mission. I will inform the others of his actions and they will act in the manner they think best suits the situation. I, however, am not allowing you to stay another minute in this country." 

Daine- too tired to argue with such logic- hung her head and caught a glimmer of a scale. Kitten! "He drugged Kitten!" she told Numair angrily. "Look at her! She just wont wake-up." 

Numair frowned and bent to examine the small figure, "You shouldn't jump to conclusions based on such little evidence," the reasonable words habitually came out his mouth before he snapped it shut. Having known Ozornes disposition as long as he had Daines rash conclusions, this time, could almost definitely be merited. 

"Is there a thing the weak-willed, power-hungry coward of a snake would not reduce himself too?" Numair hissed in fury. 

He felt a hesitant hand on his arm and he sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry Daine; this whole business just makes me sick. That he would go to such lengths, that he would hurt the one person- but enough! Don't worry; I have the very counter-active property to cure our Kitten." He reached for his carry-belt, then on the realization he was in his nightclothes, rummaged on the floor until he found it. Producing a deep purple vile he carefully eased the cork out and tipped a little of the contents onto a handkerchief and held it before Kittens snout. Her rhythmical breath caught a whiff of the odour and she sneezed and looked up, trilling her anger. Seeing Daine and Numair, she stopped. Chirping questioningly, she waddled over to Daine, who picked her up and gave her a cuddle, explaining what had happened.

Daine looked up to see Numair produce another vile and tip a little onto a fresh handkerchief. "What's that for?" She asked curiously. 

He answered by walking over to her and pressing the soaked handkerchief firmly, but gently, onto her slit cheek. "This may sting a little," he warned.

Daine smothered a yelp as the liquid bit into her hurt, making it worse, and then it lessened, and then stopped completely. 

He removed the handkerchief and used a clean section of it to wipe the dirt and dry tears from his students face. 

He held it to her nose "Blow." 

Daine managed a weak grin at his foolishness, and then obeyed. 

He smoothed curls from her face with both hands, "Good girl." He sighed, and slapping his knees rose. 

After that things moved so fast all Daine could do was sit and watch. 

Kitten and Zek eyed Numairs actions warily, not pleased with the way both humans were acting. 

Are you still unwell? Zek asked her anxiously.

Daine shook her head. Not unwell exactly, she answered silently, watching Numairs speaking spells to first Duke Gareth the Elder, then the younger, then Alanna.

Just… scared. She admitted finally with a sigh. I'm scared of what the others are going to say. 

Zek patted her head with his small hand, I will protect you. His small voice shook and Daine bit down a grin. 

Thankyou Zek, that's very kind. I hope it won't be necessary though. She swallowed. _I hope._

Kitten moved under Daines arm and chirped comfortingly. Daine, feeling better to be surrounded by such good friends, calmed. 

Numair, having contacted the others and was waiting for them to arrive, paced pack and forth his dark face a frown. 

He stopped as he realized he was making Daine and her companions nervous. 

"Numair," Daine swallowed hard, "what will we be telling them exactly?" She fiddled nervously with his robe still wound tight around her, "Must I tell them the whole thing or will you?" 

Numair sat on his chair again. "I'm afraid they must be told the whole story sweet, but I can tell them if it makes you uncomfortable." 

Daine nodded gratefully. 

"Is there any other thing he said to you that you can remember?" Numair asked suddenly, leaning forward towards her. "Anything at all? It may hold some significance to his intended plans." 

Daine nodded-what he said made sense- and tried to remember. "He... he asked me whether I liked it here or not and I said I didn't," Daine blushed, realizing she had insulted the Emperors kingdom to his face without even realizing, "Then he said I could if I tried, or I could learn to, something like that." She rubbed her face, "I'm sorry, that's all I can remember. He didn't say much." 

Numairs swarthy face was brooding. "I see…" He smiled at her, "Don't worry, even he probably realized the folly in giving too much of himself away to you."

His face turned stormy once again. 

Someone banged on the door; Daine and Numair both started at the sudden sound. Numair rose to open the door and Alanna came storming in with both Gareths close behind. Confronted with the sight of Daine sitting, pale faced, on the bed hugging to her Kitten and Zek she paused, brow furrowing. "What's going on," she demanded, taking a seat beside Daine and looking her over. "All Numair said was to get here quick." 

Duke Gareth the elder seated himself in Numairs vacated chair. His son leaned heavily on the wall, dark eyes sharply taking in his surroundings. 

"It _would_ be nice to be informed of the news which has dragged us out of our beds in the dead of the night," The mild voice came from Duke Gareth from his seat. 

Numair concealed the room once again, "I intend to do so, Your Grace. Believe me; I would not have called you here unless I believed it to be crucial." He spoke quietly. 

 He seated himself on the other side of Daine and Alanna looked at him sharply. "Well do so then," she said with awful patience.

He continued to relay the story Daine told him, voice carefully clad in iron restraint, as Daine blushed red and studied her bare toes, trying to block out his words. 

A stunned silence greeted his story. "You mean to tell me," Gareth the Younger spoke slowly, obviously digesting the news, "The Emperor would throw away the opportunity of peace and risk war, to bed the Wildmage?" 

Daines' blush worsened at his words and she drew in a wobbly breath, afraid to look up and meet his face. 

Kitten chirped with anger at his tone as two protective arms slung about her shoulders; Nuamir and Alanna both glared at Gareths tactlessness. 

"That is exactly what I am saying," Numairs anger started to seep through on his words, "and my student and me shall not remain here one night longer. We leave as soon as I can arrange it." 

Duke Gareth the Elder had not spoken throughout this transaction; now he sat up straight and the rooms occupants all looked at him. 

"Understandably, both you and your student are upset by what has happened. But, forgive me Daine, how can you be sure it was the Emperor himself who pulled this piece of trickery?" Daine opened her mouth to explain but the Duke held him hand up to stop her. 

"I understand Numair tells us that you recognised the Emperors scent, but that is hardly concrete evidence, my dear. Could not have someone worn his Imperial Majesties cologne to try and fool you? It's not enough to act as a breach on the peace-records. If leaving causes offence, we will go to war alone. The other Empires won't fight knowing our only evidence of mal-practice is a scent recognised by a girl who was recently wounded." The Duke sighed remorsefully, his eyes troubled as they rested on Daine. "I am very sorry to have to doubt you this way Daine. Understand it's my job to bring peace to the realm. At any lengths." 

Daine nodded, face down once again. "I understand," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. 

Resentment burned through her at his words, she was_ positive it was the Emperor. She wouldn't have said so otherwise!_

Another part of her accepted the news; stop being a baby! She told herself fiercely, you're nothing in the grander scheme. 

A large arm, Numairs, which still rested about her shoulders, went tight with anger. 

Alanna's arm drew back and she rubbed her face tiredly.  "Gods, I would have done anything for this not to have happened." She spoke emotionally. "It's far too complicated. I want Daine safe, but to fight a war against Carthak alone would destroy us." She rose and began to pace. 

Numair finally spoke, "If I were to tell you the Emperor had his claws into Daine from the moment we arrived here, would that change anything? That he's been following her, he went to her rooms when she was sick and if I hadn't happened along, Gods know what would have happened. Your Grace, you _heard_ him speak at the Peace-meetings- he wants her to stay here, you don't know him as I do. Once he wants something he won't _ever_ leave her alone-" He broke off, breathing hard with anger.  

He began again, softer, "I won't have you telling my student that she will be responsible for the outcome of the Peace-talks. I'm sorry to cause distress but I won't be persuaded otherwise on this matter. We will depart for Tortall, as I have said, as soon as it can be arranged."

Daine thought hard, her brain reeling with all this information. She reached a decision. "Numair," she said firmly, fingers winding into and tugging his nightshirt sleeve, "I'm staying. Until all this is sorted, I'm staying."  

He looked at her sharply, "You are_ not. Don't you understand that you are in __danger here?  There is nothing to sort; both you and I know it was Ozorne and with that knowledge I shall not allow you to remain here." _

Daine gave a small sigh. He was going to be stubborn. "Numair see it from my point of view. The Emperor wouldn't dare try anything now. I'll not step foot from Carthak 'til we have the treaty signed." 

She held his angry gaze until he broke the tense silence, "Absolutely _not_. I won't allow it. You can't presume to know what Ozorne will do now; failing will just have incited him to try harder." His hands wound round each other in his aggravation. He stared her in the eyes; his own were shadowed. He drew a deep breath, "I can and will _force_ you to come if I have to."  

Daine looked him in the face. Knowing his threats came from worry for her safety she did not hold them against him. "Maybe you could," she agreed, "maybe you couldn't. But if you tried you'd be just as bad as he is." He refused to meet her gaze. 

"You don't understand what you're doing," he spoke softly, fiercely. "You can't see what folly this is. I am positive the Emperor has no interest whatsoever in these peace-talks. He cares nothing for their outcome. If you remain, so do I. I will die before you're harmed but Daine just _think. This cannot end happily or peacefully."_

Daine listened soberly to his words. Part of her- a big part- wanted to give in and be out of this god-forsaken place by tomorrow. 

A greater part of her had to make sure that her home would be safe to go to. What's the point of leaving if I have no home to go back to?  Daine thought miserably, chewing a curl from her thick head of hair. Alanna's right; war with this place would finish us. She remembered the army she had witnessed her first day here and shuddered. 

"We have to _try _Numair," Daine whispered forcefully, "We can't leave now without _trying." _

"We have tried," The mage snapped, "He exploited your help. He betrayed all our trust." 

"You never trusted him," Daine pointed out. 

"With good reason as it turns out! Gods Daine how can you be so stubborn! For once in your life listen to reason, for my sake if not yours."

 Their eyes locked one long moment. Numair let his held breath out in one long _whoosh. _

"Fine. Have it your way. From now on you sleep in a cot in my room and you do not, _do not_, leave my sight. Agreed?" Numair simmered with wrath and Alanna, Gareth the Elder and Younger chose to remain silent. 

  "Yessir." Daine wondered what the strict and gossipy Carthakis' would think of their new sleeping arrangements. She gave a mental shrug; not her problem. 

Alanna seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Daine because she spoke up hesitantly "Numair, are you sure it's such a good idea, Daine sleeping in here? You know what these people are like."

Numair glared at her, "Under the circumstances, I think it's an excellent idea. Would you rather Daine was left alone to be harmed once again?" At the anger in his words Alannas' mouth snapped shut.  

Daine looked at him in surprise; she had never seen him behave in this way before. Kitten trilled alarm at his tone and Zek had buried himself in Daines curls.   

Numair paused a moment, looking at them, then sighed in aggravation. He raised his large body from his position next to Daine and leaned into the wall, brooding. 

Gareth the Younger had surveyed the entire scene with silent scrutiny, brown eyes giving away nothing. 

The chair creaked as his father raised himself wearily. "Now that's settled, I am going to return to bed." His eyes lingered on Daine and he added softly, "Do take care of yourself Daine, listen to Master Numair carefully whilst we remain here. I did not say that I thought there to be nothing… unsettling in his Imperial Majesties attitude towards you. I'm afraid, in other circumstances, I would have agreed entirely with your teacher and whisked you back home. But…" He raised his hands as a sign of defeat. 

Daine did her best to smile at him, despite his lack of faith in her. "You need not explain yourself to me, Your Grace. I understand how important this treaty is."  

He nodded to her, eyes still troubled and left through the door. 

Daine looked up to see Gareth appraising her thoughtfully, then with a glance at Numair and Alanna left silently after his father.   

Alanna gave a small groan and flopped back onto the bed. Numair remained standing, viewing them mutely. 

"I'll stay with you two tonight," Alanna informed them, "then tomorrow let's see if we can't find a more suitable arrangement that leaves _everyone_ happy.

I'd hate if Daine was the target of mean gossip while we're here."

She looked across at Daine. The exhausted girl was curled around Kitten and Zek, fast asleep. 

"Poor thing," Alanna murmured, running a hand over the girls' hair. "She really has a time of it doesn't she?" 

Numair moved from the wall to sit in the chair, sighing heavily. "She certainly does," the mage said quietly. "She has a knack for drawing trouble unequalled to anyone I've known."

Alanna grinned at him wickedly, "Beside your own large self, of course." 

She looked at him, properly, for the first time tonight and softened her tone, "Daines a smart girl, Numair. You needn't worry so much about her. Trust her to do the right thing."

Nuamir raised his face from his hands and stared at her in disbelief, "How can you say that? How can I not worry, now that I know what Ozorne had, _has_, intended for her?" He raked his hair back from his weary face in frustration. "Despite Daines intelligence, she is still young and innocent. Ozorne mistakes her innocence for stupidity and that is what has foiled him up to now. He underestimates her. However the longer we stay here, the longer he has the opportunity to learn her weaknesses and exploit them." His voice cracked, "How can I not worry?" 

Alanna had been looking at him gravely, now she leant alongside Daine until she was lying with an elbow propping her face up towards him. "You love Daine, the Emperor can _see_ that Nuamir. He's not a fool. He can see she is your weak spot. You have to learn to control yourself around him; don't listen to his jibes about your intentions towards Daine! I know, Daine knows, anybody who knows you well knows that you would never abuse your relationship with her."

"I know" the mage said tiredly, "The things he says are just so… But you're right. I've heard it all before. He always did know the very things that would get under my skin,' Numair smiled crookedly. He yawned hugely. 

"You look as tired as I feel," Alanna informed him dryly. "Let's try to get some sleep, shall we? Gods know we need all our wits about us from now on."

Numair nodded assent. "Do you still wish to stay here?"

Alanna snorted, "I would have thought living here so long you would be more aware of these issues. You can't act as you would normally toward Daine, seeing her in private, let alone sleeping with her in private; you may as well shout "scandal" from the rooftops. I think our girls got enough attention on her already." 

Alanna darkened with anger. "I almost hope this Emperor does something wrong just so I can teach him a lesson."

"I know the feeling." 

Alanna looked over at him. "I can sleep up here with Daine if you can fit onto the sleeping pad." 

Numair pulled the spare pad from underneath the bed and laid it out on the floor. "I'll fit," he said tiredly and lay down. 

Alanna threw a spare blanket down to him and he stretched out, wrapping it around him. 

 Alanna tucked another blanket around Daine, Kit and Zek, and then lay down herself, after blowing the candlelight out. 

Soon Numair could hear her rhythmical breath along with that of Daine. He himself lay awake hours after she slept, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. 


	3. kidnapped

Daine sighed from her seat on the couch. It seemed like what had happened a few nights ago was all one big dream.

 Nightmare, she corrected herself. 

Against her will, Daines eyes wandered to the platform, for what seemed the thousandth time, to study the Emperor. He was reclined gracefully onto his throne which was draped with luxurious silks as he delicately nibbling a pear. His golden skin glowed in the soft light, and he boasting an entirely silver outfit which dazzled her eyes. He had not so much as glanced in her direction. Ever since the night-time feast had begun and he had appeared, decked out like an idol, he had been pretending she didn't exist.

 Daine bit her lip, and that's just fine with me, she thought fiercely. If I ever talk to him again it will be too soon. 

The Emperor hadn't sought her out again; when he was forced to speak to her he was coolly polite. The rest of the time he ignored her completely.  

 Daine glanced up to see Alanna deep in conversation with Gareth. She sought out Numair in the thick crowd but couldn't see him for all the richly clothed backs. Kitten had scuttled off a few minutes ago at the prospect of fresh admiration from some nobles. 

Daine frowned and sank deeper into her seat. She wanted to talk to someone about the progress of the peace-talks. Alanna was busy and the only other person she would be happy to ask had disappeared somewhere.

How much longer did they have to stay here? 

Smoothing a hand over her transparent light blue dress Daine admired the way her gold under-gown could be seen shining through.

 If I'm not careful, I'll end up like one of these grand Carthaki ladies, she thought in amusement, concerned with nothing but how I look. 

Zek stuck his cold nose in her ear and she flinched, petting him gently. 

He had gorged himself on fruit and his tiny stomach was as bloated as a grapefruit. 

I feel _sick_, he informed her queasily. 

She snorted; I'm not at all surprised. Next time perhaps you'll think before you eat so much. 

He nodded solemnly and the girl tickled him playfully.  

She felt a sudden new presence tickle her mind as it entered the room. She let out a gentle probe and felt the fierce reply. She had been inside the mind of a lion before; they were proud, but she liked them. 

Standing, she weaved her way through the crowd until she saw what she had been looking for.

 A lion, one of the largest she had ever seen, was standing agitatedly, a muzzle on its jaw to keep its mouth clamped uncomfortably shut. 

Everyone except the savage-looking man who held the lions lead was giving the fierce animal a wide birth.

 Daine was appalled to see that in his spare hand the lion's keeper held a fierce whip, designed to hurt, not just scare. She stepped resolutely out of the crowd and walked up to the striking, golden animal. 

Kneeling before it- the keeper spluttered angrily into his moustache and told her to stand back from this wild beast; she ignored him- she gently took his velvet-soft face between her hands and stared into his large, confident eyes. 

He stared back at her a moment and then asked deliberately, Why do you consort amongst these creatures sister?

An insatiable anger simmered close underneath his skin. His hatred for humans was so strong she couldalmost_ feel_ it in her own bones. 

What had happened to him to make him hate them so much? She wasn't sure she wanted to know. 

I am one of them, she told him, feeling ashamed. I'm only people on the inside.

He looked at her, I see. His tone was unreadable. Then you will also laugh to see me fight this buffoon. If they did not put these restraints on me he would not stand a chance. 

She frowned as she saw the new and old marks of a whip on his back. She reached out a careful hand and he snarled in pain as she laid it gently on his tender hurts. 

Its ok, she told him softly, I can help you. 

Help? He bared his teeth at her in scorn. I do not need your help. 

You could have fooled me. 

Daine took a deep breath and concentrated on the lions cuts. The new ones first, burn out the infection, and then make the skin grow until it covers the flesh underneath. 

Daine examined the older wounds with her magic. These were trickier. There was no infection, and no skin to be re-knitted. All she could do was try to dull the ache this ill-used creature must feel constantly. She growled softly in her throat; being powerless to put an end to when a living thing was suffering… she could think of _nothing _worse.    

Finished, she wiped her brow with the back of her hand and asked him, puzzled, What did you mean when you said I would laugh to see you fight? 

He twitched his tail uncertainly. That's what humans do. They laugh. 

Daine frowned at him. I don't understand. Why are you here? 

A voice- Numairs- gently spoke into her ear. "Daine you have to come with me right now."

Twisted her neck to face him, Daine asked defiantly, "Why? Numair what's this lion doing here? He said something about fighting…" 

She trailed off as she saw the agitation in her teachers face. "What is it?" She asked, mystified.

"I can't explain now. Just trust me. We need to leave right now." His face was dark with anger and he was looking from her to the lion in unease. 

"If you say so." Daine allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and she spoke to the lion. 

What's your name?

He growled in amusement. Leo. The tall man is right. You should go now before it starts. 

Ignoring Numairs insistent tugs on her arm; she scowled down at him, hands on hips, Before _what _starts? 

Leo gently butted her; his head came almost to her ribs. Never mind. Go now, I shall speak to you more later. No doubt I will want your magic again. 

Daine was still staring back at him as Numair led her swiftly across the floor, his body and expression tense. Where Daine passed people inched away, staring at her and whispering. She blushed and walked closer to Numair. She was used to people talking about her, but it still bothered her when people acted as though she were some sort of… freak.  

Just before they had reached the door leading into the outside gardens Daine saw, through the wall of bodies, the lion keeper raise his whip and bring it onto Leo's back with a cruel crack. 

Daine let out a small scream of horror just as the crowd applauded. She tried to run towards them, to _stop it all, but two strong arms were holding her back. _

"Let me _go_, "she cried; watching through her tears as the evil man struck Leo again and again blood coursing down the glorious animals back. 

"Numair!" She screamed, "Let me go!" Leo was fighting back, but there was not much for him to fight with. The monsters_ had clipped his claws and his teeth were useless in their muzzle. _

She watched in numb revulsion as the finely dressed men and women laughed in amusement as Leo was forced onto his back and was continued to be thrashed mercilessly on his soft underbelly. 

Numair was whispering quickly, softly to her, "You can't do anything sweet, there's nothing you can do." 

She didn't even hear him, or understand his words. 

She understood that he was trying to draw her out the door again; she yelled angrily and tried to wrench herself from his grip. 

She reached out to Leo with her magic, and drew back with a cry of pain as she brushed his mind. 

It _hurt._ She hadn't even entered his mind properly, but now she could feel the pain of the blows radiating from him from the other side of the room. 

Dazed, she leaned back into Numairs grasp and he held her upright. 

"Daine," he said urgently, "_Daine?" _

Feeling bile rise in her throat she swayed; the room was muddled. Mocking laughter rang in her ears as did Leo's stifled roars of pain. 

She let out a choked sob and tried once again to reach him. Numair held her tight, comforting and restraining at the same time. 

"Come away dear one. I tried to get you out, I'm sorry. There was nothing you or I could do." 

Daine watched as Leo moaned in a final defeat, and fell. His body struck the ground, causing it to tremble. Leo's chest remained still. The keeper had gone too far. 

Daine jerked her body from Numairs hold. Meeting his distressed eyes with her own gaze which shouted fury and betrayal, she ran. 

Stumbling down the steps she was outside but didn't stop. Running into the gardens Daine sobbed her pain. She ran on and on, through the trees which whipped her face with their branches. She tasted blood but she had to keep going. 

Reaching a marble bench in the middle of the thickest, unkempt part of the gardens she gasped and stopped dead. Emperor Ozorne looked up, startled. 

Daine felt a fury building inside of her unequal to anything she had felt since her Ma was killed. 

"Did you enjoy that?" She hissed at this cold, dead-hearted man. "Were you there laughing along with all the other _nobility?"  Her tone was scathing and the Emperor flinched. _

"No," his voice sounded tired, sad. "I hope you believe me when I say I hadn't anything to do with that." 

Daine shook with anger, "Why should I believe anything you say to me?"

He observed her unhappily, "You have no reason too I suppose." He sighed. "But you must know how I value my animals. I would never misuse one lightly." 

"You should never misuse one at all!" Daine was fed up with this smooth-talking man. She just wanted to speak honestly to someone and have them speak honestly back. 

He stood and walked over to her. "I quite agree. Neither my ministers nor my party guests agree with us. They believe animals are here for our… entertainment." 

Daine shuddered. How could anyone find a powerless animal being tortured _entertainment?_ Her lips trembled at the memory and she bit them fiercely. 

"I'm sorry," Ozorne said softly to her, "I should have had the fore-sight to warn you earlier so you could leave, as I did." He gestured to the bench helplessly, "This is where I take refuge when such a thing is taking place." 

Daine looked at him, he seemed to be sincere. She took a step forward and faltered as weariness and anguish gripped her. The Emperor reached out a manicured hand to steady her and led her to the bench, sitting her down, then doing so himself.  

"My ministers tell me someone broke into your room," He spoke hesitantly, "And that you were considering it to be me." Daine, tears still staining her cheeks, looked at him in dull disbelief. What was he talking about that for? 

"I just thought to avoid you, but now that we're here I have to say that it wasn't. Me I mean. I swear to you that whoever assaulted you will most definitely be found and brought to justice, but it was not me. Do you believe me?" 

He studied her face intently, one of his hands playing with a bracelet around his wrist. 

"I…" Daine couldn't concentrate. His gilded bracelet was catching the moonlight and throwing it in her tired, teary eyes. 

"You do believe me, don't you?" His voice was soft, compelling. "You know how much I have valued your help, and company. I wouldn't do a thing like that." 

 Without thinking, she gave a small nod, still unable to tear her eyes from his shining jewellery. "Of course your Imperial Majesty. You would never do that." She heard her own voice through a fog and frowned. It sounded dreamy, even to her own ears. 

Alarm bells sounded at the back of her head and she tried to think of what they could be warning her of. It was so hard to… think. Her eyes filled with gold; shimmering dancing gold. She was happy, blissfully happy. 

A beautiful voice caressed her ear and she smiled happily, "That's it. Good girl." She existed to be praised by this voice. Nothing else mattered. 

Hands, hands which belonged to the voice, reached for her and she gave herself up willingly. They ran up her bare, cool arms causing her to shiver delightfully. When they reached her sleeves they stopped and moved to her face. "You've been crying, my dear." They smoothly stroked her cheeks and she felt dampness there. Crying? Why would she cry? Her face was tilted by long fingers and she met the voices eyes. Beautiful eyes. They were looking right at her, like no one else mattered. Like the gold, they were smooth and shining. 

The golden eyes moved closer to her as the soft hands slid behind her back to rest on her exposed skin. The voice drew her closer and she moved obediently, gladly, into his body. She was held tight and she could have cried now, from delight. "You belong to me now, no one else." Good. That was good, to belong to this voice. No one else. "Your power is my power. My enemies are your enemies." 

Her teacher, her master pulled back to look at her once again. She gazed up at him, loving him, and he laughed suddenly. She had made him happy. She smiled, pleased with herself. 

"Isn't that right?" His arms tightened around her body and he held her painfully tight now. She gasped at the unexpected sharpness as his fingers bit into her flesh.   

His face, still beautiful, kissed her mouth and she sighed, leaning into him. His hands relaxed on her back and she murmured gratefully into his lips.  

His face moved away and his golden eyes stared victoriously behind her. She didn't look away from him, not even when she heard a noise. It wasn't important. 

A hand, _not_ her masters' hand, reached down and clamped on her shoulder. Spinning her around, a large dark man cupped her cheek and forced her face to look into his. She struggled and then met his dark eyes crossly. His dark eyes… they were… familiar- but. 

Daine started violently and gripped Numairs arm in fear. What in the name of the Great Goddess had just _happened? She had been powerless, held captive in herself. She spun to face Ozorne, to__ hurt Ozorne but Numair lifted her to her feet and forced her behind him. _

Emperor Ozorne stood, regal and amused. "Ah, _Master_ Salmalin. It appears you caught us at a rather awkward time." He gestured toward Daine, who was peeking around Numairs arm. 

"Indeed." Daine held her breath. Numair sounded… pleasant almost. Not a good sign.

 His hand, still clasped on her arm, was painfully tight. His whole body was rigid with anger. Daines fingers worked on his, trying to get him to loosen his grip. 

He did so, not looking at her, but intent on Ozorne. The loathing in his face left Daine breathless. 

She leaned her forehead tiredly onto his back. Pulling back quickly she rubbed her head. His magic was _angry._ He was hard to look at now, his body hazy with black magic that spilled out of him. 

"Numair," Daine whispered urgently, "_Numair! Don't be a fool. You promised! You promised not to make trouble, Nuamri were still having peace-talks," She almost groaned with anxiety. _

Her teacher ignored her, eyes not leaving Ozorne, or Ozorne's leaving him. "You know that this is one thing you will not get away with,"Numair spoke so quietly Daine had to strain her exhausted ears to hear him. "This I will not ignore, or let slide. For this you will loose your Empire, your throne, perhaps even your life." His voice went beyond any anger than Daine had ever known. But it wasn't just that. He sounded… sad. 

She grasped his hand and tried to pull him away, sure he was angry, she was too, but this was _not_ the way to go about it. To her utter amazement, he gripped her hand gently and walked, half carrying her in her shaken state, away from Ozorne.  

"Where are we going?" Daine looked at him suspiciously. "You're not going to get a weapon or anything are you?" 

Numair looked at her, his face sad and his eyes loving. "No sweet. What did I tell you about leaving my sight?" He sighed, his eyes troubled. "I'm sure I warned you of a fitting punishment. What was it?" 

Looking tentatively into his worried face, Daine felt her insides quiver with unease. "Knowing you, it prob'ly involved a deep glacier, or some such." She paused. "Numair? What do we do now?"    

"Now?" He tried to smile at her, and failed. "Now we go to war. This is certainly evidence enough to affect the peace records. With the other nations behind us, we have a chance to win as well." 

Daine looked at him in dismay. She felt close to tears, this was all too much. 

Numair stopped and squeezed her shoulders carefully, "It's alright Daine. It was bound to happen anyway." 

Seeing her shaking Numair looked her over more carefully, "Are you alright? Are you… Did he hurt you?" 

Daine shook her head stiffly, she felt frozen. War? War with Carthak? She looked into Numairs face, "He used his bracelet to spell me. You taught me _ages _ago to recognise when that was happening." Angry tears stung her eyes; how could she have not noticed? How could she have been so _stupid?  _

Numairs hands had gone tight on her shoulders. His face was forbidding and in the dark night his presence was frightening. He sighed and continued to walk with Daine, steering her not towards the hall where the banquet was held but a back path which led to their rooms. "You were distraught already, and when a person is feeling an intense emotion it always leaves them more vulnerable to the spell. Ozorne always was skilled at recognising when people were at their weakest," He spoke bitterly.    

Daine allowed herself to be towed alongside her large friend. His cloak billowed out behind him and his strides were getting longer and faster. "Numair? Aren't we in danger here now that we've pretty much declared war?" Her breath was coming in short, trying to keep up with his long gait in her weakened condition.  

Without slowing his pace, Numair looped an arm around Daines torso to bear most of her weight and she leaned gratefully into him. "That is why we must contact the others as hurriedly as we can. When we are all together we can depart." 

"Why aren't you speak-spelling them, then?" Daine craned her neck, trying to see into his face. They had reached the castle wall and he led her speedily up the large stone steps.

"I do not wish to risk being overheard by others at the gathering. It would just be putting our delegation in danger." His dark eyebrows were drawn together in a grim frown. 

Daine started to feel panicky. "How will we contact them?" She asked anxiously. They had reached the hall leading to his bedroom. Daine noticed gratefully the rise in temperature from outside; her goose bumps vanished. 

Numair reached his room and flung the door open, hauling her inside. Closing the door firmly behind them, he spelled the room to privacy. "We will simply have to wait until they return to their rooms. I will alert the clerks then who can carry along the message." 

"That's fair crazy!" Daine looked at him with wide-eyes. "Ozorne will go and tell his guards and they'll get Alanna and everyone before we have a chance to warn them." 

Walking over to her, Numair placed a calming hand on her arm, "I don't think so, magelet." He sat down and after a minute she followed suit. Glaring at him seated next to her, she demanded, "Why don't you think so? What's to stop him now?" 

Numair ran a tired hand through his mane, "That would be freely admitting that he caused the peace-talks to fail. He'll be waiting to see what _we _do. Trust me Daine; he won't make the first move." 

Shaking her head, Daine thought furiously. Numair had practically_ told_ Emperor Ozorne what they were going to do. He wasn't stupid, for all his madness. He would try and hurt Tortall, starting here. And what better way to do it? Some of the countries best warriors and mages were right under his nose.  

Jumping to her feet Daine looked at Numair in alarm, "Let me out! Kit, I've left her there!" 

Numair stood and frowned at her furiously, "I will do no such thing. You're not yet recovered. Kitten will be fine with Alanna until she comes back to her room." 

Daine scowled angrily at him and walking to the magic covered door grasped the handle. His magic stung. 

"Daine!" She heard the angry voice behind her and ignored it.

Disregarding the smarting throb she felt, she gripped the handle tighter and turned. Her arm had gone numb. The magic vanished and she triumphantly swung the door open. 

A hand gripped her arm, slowing her progress, "Don't you ever do that again," Numair told her fiercely. "You could have been _hurt."  _

Daine stopped walking and glared up at him, "So could Kitten. I am not leaving her out there." 

"Fine," the mage snapped, "fine. Get us killed."

They briskly walked down the halls, footsteps echoing. Slaves bowed to them as they passed and this only fuelled Daines anger. 

"I'm not asking you to come," Daine told Numair crossly. "You stay here if you want." 

He ignored her and continued to walk, wrath simmering on his face. 

Daine felt a cool breeze on the back of her neck and spun, arms raised in protection. 

There was nothing there.

Frowning, Daine reached her fingers out and groped uncertainly at the empty air. She was _sure_ she had felt something there.   

Numair was watching her, a frown on his large face. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. 

She turned to face him, puzzlement on her delicate features when unseen hands grabbed her, twining around her body. 

"Numair!" Daine screamed and fought her invisible captures. She heard a grunt close to her ear as one of her flailing legs kicked something solid.

She felt a sharp pain as rough fingers coiled into her thick hair and wrenched her head back. Something clamped around her mouth and nose. It felt coarse and damp against her smooth skin. A rag. 

An unfamiliar, overpowering odour assaulted Daine nostrils and she tossed her head trying to get away. The fingers tightened their grip on her curls and she groaned in pain. 

The world started to spin, the richly coloured walls whirring into a cyclone. 

Daine did her best not to breathe in the fumes which had already begun their work on her mind. Through a daze she saw Numair fighting to reach her. She giggled deliriously; fighting _nothing it looked like._

Their eyes met a moment which seemed to last years, his gaze was haunted. Daine reached out a hand desperately to him and felt her knees collapse. Invisible hands held her up as her eyes rolled back into her head. _Numair, she though frantically, sinking into blackness. _What will they do with…_ She gave a final gasp as darkness enveloped her.  _


	4. escape

Leaning his firm body into the cool, iron bars Numair watched the sleeping face of his student. Her features were calm and peaceful in her drugged slumber, her thick dark eyelashes gently grazing her rosy cheek. She looked as if she had just lain down for a restful nap. 

Curling his fingers tightly around the metal rods separating the room, the_ prison_, into two sections; one for him, one for Daine, he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest. It comforted him to watch her breathe, knowing that, after all, she still lived. He felt the harsh bite of cold metal into his palm, his hands went numb under the pressure of his grasp but he didn't soften it; the pain was almost comforting, allowing him to express his mental anguish. He shook the barrier once more; it didn't even quiver. The bars reached from the painfully bare floor up to the low roof and across the small room to secure deeply into whitewashed walls. There was no way he could get through over to Daine, or to the handle-less door which he could perhaps somehow break through. His shadowy eyes travelled around his and Daines undersized confinement once again, searching for something, anything, which could be of some use. He sighed; there was nothing. They were alone.

Once Daine had collapsed the invisible attackers had used her helpless state against him. He had spelled them to visibility and almost wished he hadn't. A dozen guards surrounded them, one of them with Daine hauled across their shoulder like a rug. He grimaced at the memory. Before he was able to react to the situation magically or physically, a knife was against his lifeless friends' bare neck. Any movement on his part would have resulted in her slit throat. He wrestled angrily with himself now for not have acted immediately. He doubted immensely Ozorne would have allowed Daine to be killed. _Yet_, he thought with a shudder; Ozorne used people and then sickened of them once he had what he wanted. Right now he was still interested with Daine, but how long would this infatuation last? 

If Daine had been awake she would have noticed the difference in her usually mellow friends' face. Now Numairs dark eyes glowed with flames. 

It had been instinctual when Numair had frozen at the sight of Daine at threat; he now condemned himself relentlessly for his idiocy. Now he had no way of knowing how he and hi student would end up. At the mercy of a madman, Numair contemplated grimly. He could think of places he would rather them to be.  

 Blindfolded, bound, but not harmed- he suspected Ozorne would want to do that himself- he was led here and watched as Daine was dumped unceremoniously onto the hard floor. The knife had not left her throat until the last minute when the guards had left, with a last lingering look at the lovely, drugged girl, her gown now ridden up to reveal her youthful calves.   

Numair could see easily the desire in their faces; it chilled him to think the only thing which was stopping them from harming her was the wrath of their Emperor.

He had tried to move closer, to protect her in her vulnerable position, but the bars were firm and would not budge. He was trying to conjure a plan as to what if Ozorne himself came, but his efforts so far were fruitless. 

Numair rubbed his face in mental and physical exhaustion, sliding his aching body to the floor; the room was steadily draining his gift, soon he would have nothing left to fight with. He had tried to contact Alanna as soon as the guards departed but his magic had depleted enough to not allow him to perform even that simple spell.  

His head jerked up at a sudden realization; Daines magic, _wild magic! Nothing, nothing at all, not even Ozornes god-cursed prisons could restrain it. He was filled with instantaneous, new hope. She could call for help, send her mind out in an animal, perhaps, and contact one of the other delegates. _

Before he had wanted her to remain sleeping as long as she could, giving him time to form a plan. Now he looked upon her in eager anticipation, the sooner she awoke, the sooner they were rescued. 

"Daine!" He called softly. She didn't even stir. Numair frowned, what substance had they used on her? He hoped the idiots hadn't overdosed; he knew of cases where victims had been induced into a coma for several years occurring from when they inhaled too much of a sleeping drug. What could they have used? Dreamrose, mostly taken orally but it was possible to inhale, in fact was most potent inhaled, was his guess. It was readily available to most anyone and almost undetectable once taken. He looked upon her in concern; the doses of dreamrose _had_ to be exact if you did not want to cause permanent damage. 

"Those fools of guards better know that too," he muttered angrily. 

Daine murmured and rolled onto her side, causing her delicate blue dress to draw tightly around her slender figure. 

Was she finally coming around?

"Daine," he talked to her normally, "wake up magelet. This is important; were in a fix." 

Was it his imagination, or had her eyelashes fluttered a little? 

He spoke louder, "Sweetling, I will buy you every reward under the sun if you would just wake up _now_." 

He froze in his entreaties; a footstep. Someone was coming. He listened hard and recognised the unhurried, conscious footfalls. 

He swore in panic and lurched to his feet; Ozorne had hurt him so far through hurting his student. Why should he stop now, as she lay there on the floor unable to defend herself? 

"_Daine_!" Numair was yelling now, his calm approach forgotten. "Daine get up _now!" His strong hands rattled the bars frantically. _

Daine gave a small moan and her hands went to her head. Her eyelids parted slightly and then fluttered closed once again. 

The door opened and the luminous figure of Emperor Ozorne stepped in. Numair noted the three guards standing outside the solid door who closed it immediately behind Ozorne. 

He was dressed simply, in a dark auburn robe with his hair loose but for a few plats. He looked as he had when they had been friends, going to school together. Except for his face, the look of cold triumph etched onto every feature. The face held nothing of its old warmth. 

He and Numairs eyes bore into each other' Ozornes glittering with victory, Numairs dark with fear for Daine and with loathing for this cruel man.      

"How does it feel," Ozorne spoke quietly, evenly. "To know that you are, once again, in my hands. This time there will be no escape."

Numair ignored his words, careful to keep his gaze from falling on his sleeping student. Perhaps if he humoured him, played his game, Ozorne would leave her alone. A slim chance, but worth taking. 

"You are foolish," Numairs voice was equally controlled, "do you not see what you have done? In imprisoning us, you have sealed your fate. Is this what you wished for, a war to leave your country and its people ruined?"  __

Ozornes eyes narrowed and he took a slight step forward towards Numairs barred prison. His golden slipper rested on the ground three steps from Daines collapsed body. 

"It is not I who has displeased the gods," he spoke soberly, and the words sounded practised as if he had thought them many times. "In allowing you to live, they have simply doubted my strength." He took another step and smiled at Numair, showing his white teeth, "But I plan to fix my mistake." His voice was only a breath of a whisper. His amber eyes were wide with keenness. "When having done so, I will be rewarded with a great victory."  

Numairs blood ran cold. "Your insane, Ozorne. You can't expect to know the gods will. The signs have all indicated that _you are the one they wish to be ended."_

His hair stood up on end at the look in Ozornes eyes. Power and revenge had sullied his humanity; perhaps finished it.

"What could you think to know of it Draper?" His words were a low hiss. "You, who would have never amounted to anything were it but for me. You, who were only ever interested in your arcane discoveries."

Numairs breath caught as Ozorne, eyes on him, took the steps to reach Daine and knelt elegantly beside her. 

"_Get away from her_." Numairs low voice shook with meaning.     

A satisfied smile played the Emperors firm lips, "Tut tut Arram.  I am only doing her a favour in the end. You will end up hurting her yourself, in your negligence. Why, as soon as a new invention is found you will forget she even exists. And she really is _so devoted to you." The Emperor shook his head in sorrow, "So you see, I just hurt her __for you. Her a favour, you a favour." He inclined his head towards Numair and lowered his voice conspiratorially, "Why don't you _thank me?"__

Numair growled, slamming the palms of his hands urgently against the hard iron poles. 

"They will not break," Ozorne eyed him in lazy amusement, one delicate hand outstretched to play with Daines soft curls. 

"Don't _touch her_!" Numair roared trying more desperately to break his way through. When he got past these cursed poles nothing would stop him from tearing Ozornes head off. 

A small laugh made its way from the Emperors lips, causing Numair to shudder at the cruelty of the sound. "I must say Draper; this is the most fun I've had in years." 

Numair, his eyes not leaving the hand which still carefully stroked his magelets smoky dark curls, stopped his efforts, breathing hard. If a reaction to touching his student was what Ozorne wanted, he would deny him one. If he saw that Numair would not play his sick game, perhaps he would try a new one. One which didn't revolve around Daine. 

The Emperors gaze studied Numair, almost affectionately. "Very good, Arram," He murmured. "You're learning." 

His face darkening at the patronising tone, Numair remained silent. His eyes weren't looking at Ozorne but were rested on Daine.  

The Emperor grasped his arms behind Daines shoulders and he tensed, about to draw her into his cradling embrace. 

******************************

Daine had awaked to Numair shouting at her. She stirred- what on Earth…? 

What had happened to put _him_ in such a pet? 

A moan escaped her lips as her pounding head forced its way into her consciousness. She gripped her temples in silent agony as the rest of her aching body forced her to note it.  

She felt as if shed been kicked by a mule. Twelve mules. Twelve _angry_ mules. 

She lay still, half-memorised by her smarting, exhausted body. Where was she? Trying to open her eyes she shut them quickly again as the glaring light dug its way into her headache. _What was going on? _

Racking her memory, Daine tried to piece together the blurry fog of an explanation. Just when she thought she had it, it slipped through her fingers. 

She started as she heard a noise to her left; a door scraping the floor. Laying very still, Daine heard a voice that brought her memory flooding back. She breathed out a tiny sigh, _Ozorne.  _

And… Numair! Gods, what was going to happen now?  Trying to collect her thoughts, Daine lay as though sleeping on the hard floor. She gave her little finger a temporary wriggle. A little sluggish, but it obeyed. She went to work now, flexing different parts of her body; awakening them. She prayed that Ozorne didn't notice her tiny actions. Daine listened in fascination to her teachers and their kidnappers' conversation; biting down a surprised yelp as she felt fingers touch her hair. She shuddered slightly as they moved, stroking gently. 

Daine felt an awe at the rage in Numairs tone. She had never felt pity for those who angered her teacher; he never did so easily and those who managed to flare his temper usually got what they deserved. 

She felt hands slide behind her and she drew a deep, empowering breath. If she was going to move, better to do so now, while his arms were trapped. Opening her eyes, Daine saw the Emperors gaze was not on her, but Numair. Good. Changing her shape so swiftly it brought fresh daggers of pain to her skull, Daine leaped at the Emperor, claws extended. 

The Emperors eyes widened as he felt smooth flesh morph to dishevelled fur and turned, to see a golden lioness snarlingly leap for him. A soft cry of fear escaped his lips and Daines razor-sharp claws dug into his handsome face, now twisted in fear, and dragged down. 

_"Guards_!" The Emperor screamed in pain and fear but Daine was having none of it. Clamping onto his neck firmly with her wide jaw she _squeezed _until his eyes rolled back into his head in a faint. 

Daine, amazed that one shape change could have worn her out her so completely, fell back into her human shape and lay, panting on top of the prone Emperor. 

She wrinkled her nose objectionably, he still smelled so much. There was no need, no need at all for a person to drown their natural scent in that rubbish.   

She was roused by Numair who, fishing the keys from Ozornes pouch, had unlocked the bars to his imprisonment.

He gently wrapped her in his cloak once more and smiled fondly down at her, "I believe I shall just get you one of these custom made my dear, it seems you're so fond of mine."  

Daine opened her eyes and looked curiously into his large face floating above hers, "I'm no black-mage. I don't want to give people ideas." 

She was lifted, uncomplainingly, into his warm vast embrace as he lifted her from the offending Emperor. "Very wise. Very contrasting to your usual personality. It makes me worry for your mind, are you sure you have not been damaged at all?" 

Daine snorted and tried to punch him, but she was firmly encased in his strong hold, "Weak as a kitten," she murmured disgustedly. 

Numair tapped the door, contemplating, with the spare key. A keyhole appeared and he looked at it in surprise. "Well magelet, it's about time something went our way." 

She smiled. Placing her carefully on the ground Numair placed the key in the lock and turned it warily. "What are you doing?" Daine asked frowning.

He glanced at her and placed a finger to his lips, "Guards, he said softly. 

Swinging open the door Numair felt his magic surge back into him with a tingling joy. Daine watched, awed, as Numair glowed with sparkling lights.

The guards looked up in surprise and, with the same expression, fell to the ground without so much as a word.

Numair dragged them into the room and dumped them around Ozorne.

Daine watched, impressed in spite of herself. "What spell was that?" 

She tried to get to her feet and Numair sighed and scooped her back up, muttering, "When will you learn your limits, Daine?" 

"Never." She spoke cheerfully and he laughed. 

"That nifty little spell is an adaptation to a sleeping spell I discovered over ten years ago. It has proved itself priceless in many difficult situations."

They found themselves in a thin stretched corridor. Numair turned and shut the door, locking Emperor and guards inside.  

Daine laughed out loud, "They'll be fair ropeable by the time they get out of that one!" 

Numair smiled down at her, "Indeed they will. But I, for one, will give up the pleasure of that sight to go home." 

Daine couldn't have agreed more. 


End file.
